Kalabar
' Kalabar' is an evil warlock who despises humans and the main villain of the 1998 Disney Channel movie Halloweentown. He appears very friendly to Marnie, Dylan and Sophie when they first come to Halloweentown, mostly though because he has history with their mother Gwen Piper. He was portrayed by Robin Thomas. History Years ago when Gwen Piper was a teenager, she was a in a Halloweentown dance and fell in love with the young Kalabar. He wanted her for himself but she chose a male human instead and began her family within Earth while he after being turned down, went on and became the Mayor of Halloweentown. Year later, when Marnie, Sophie, and Dylan first arrive in Halloweentown, they look for Aggie, who they have lost, when the mayor Kalabar approaches them. He whistles for the cab, which is driven by Benny, a skeleton with a bad sense of humor. The three siblings find their grandmother's home, and against her better judgment, Aggie decides not to take them home immediately. She says she'll start Marnie's witch training, but has to take care of the bad thing first. She shows her grandchildren what she is talking about: in the cauldron, a vision of a hooded demon called the "Shadow Creature" appears, laughing maniacally. Aggie has a mystical item called Merlin's Talisman which is belonged to the legendary wizard Merlin from the time of King Arthur, and she says it can defeat this demon, but her witches brew is defective. So she has to take the kids into town and get the ingredients to make her own. In town, Marnie discovers a broom shop, and the family is introduced to Luke, who looks like a normal human kid. He makes a clumsy pass at Marnie, which she turns down on the spot; after Luke offers to take Marnie out for an ice cream, she stares daggers at him. Benny earlier explained that Luke once looked like a troll, but claimed a certain shadowy demon made him handsome. Marnie picks a broom, and she and Aggie take it for a test drive. When they get back, a distressed Gwen has shown up and orders the kids to return home immediately. Marnie fights her briefly, but eventually knows she cannot win once her mother decided to ground her. Gwen can't find another bus back to the mortal world, and when she tries to see if the mayor can do anything, she is shocked that the mayor is Kalabar, her old boyfriend. When Kalabar briefly leaves to handle another problem, Gwen and her kids see Aggie walking somewhere with Luke. Sensing Aggie might be in trouble, they follow Aggie and Luke to an abandoned movie theater. Once inside, Gwen and later Aggie find themselves battling the same hooded demon that Aggie and her grandchildren had previously seen in the cauldron. The Shadow Creature was responsible with the disappearances of other Halloweentown citizens who were turned hideous by his evil magic and later frozen, sitting still in his "museum". The demon freezes Aggie and Gwen with an evil spell, and suddenly Marnie finds herself in charge of her siblings as they escaped from the Shadow Creature who cannot leave outside in daylight for he is seemingly a creature of darkness. She decides to finish what Aggie started, with some help from Dylan and Sophie, by gathering the ingredients for the witch’s brew that will hopefully make the talisman work. They are successful, and soon find themselves battling the demon, who reveals himself to be none other than Kalabar himself as he appears before the citizens of Halloweentown and tries to convince them to their reclaim their former homeworld and overthrow the human race. With the help of Luke, who has realized the error of his ways, Marnie disables Kalabar long enough to unfreeze Aggie and Gwen, as well as all the other Halloweentown citizens whom Kalabar had trapped in the theater previously. Marnie, Gwen and Aggie confront Kalabar. Kalabar is apparently bitter over the fact that their kind was forced to relocate to this new world because humans wouldn't accept them, and that Gwen passed him over years ago for a mortal man. But the three of them alone aren't enough. Sophie has also been showing signs of possessing magic, and Dylan, when angered, also displays powers himself despite trying to deny it. The five of them combine their powers and destroy Kalabar using the talisman and saved Halloweentown. Kalabar secretly has a son named Kal who would one day avenge his death and destroy Marnie and her family. Gallery Evil Shadow Creature.jpg Sinister Shadow Creature.jpg Category:Warlocks Category:Halloweentown Villains Category:Disney Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Wizards Category:Sorcerers Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Power Hungry Category:Hegemony Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Deceased Villains Category:Charismatic villain Category:Trickster Category:Elementals Category:Cryomancers Category:Umbrakinetic Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Dark Forms Category:Demon Category:Outright Villains Category:Kidnapper Category:Petrifiers Category:Parents